In systems requiring that multiple loads be electrically coupled to one or more main lines, many connection approaches known in the arts may be used. The load lines may be connected off a main line in a linear transmission line configuration, star configuration, or daisy chain configuration, for example. An example familiar in the arts is a system configuration in which load lines are connected off the main line in a two-wire system with a transmission line configuration. A matrix configuration is also known in the arts, in which loads are connected to main lines using a web of load lines arranged in rows and columns. Those familiar with the arts will recognize that various combinations of such configurations may also be used, such as a linear transmission line connected with one or more star configuration, for example. The complexity of the connections may in some instances be very high and the connections may extend over a very large physical area.
Regardless which arrangement of system connections are used, the status of device connections in electrical systems can be outside acceptable limits due to poor installation, environment conditions, external conditions, and/or operational errors. If faulty connections are not detected, the individual device or entire system performance can be affected resulting in potential quality, reliability, and/or safety problems. Due to various challenges, monitoring the status of the interconnect system can be difficult at times. For example, when the connection lines are extremely long, on the order of kilometers, it becomes a challenge to find the locations of faulty connections or loads. Other challenges are environmental conditions that could directly contribute to the increased likelihood of faulty loads due to sharp objects, corrosive materials, extreme temperatures, wind, ice, etc. It would therefore be useful to have the capability to conveniently and reliably monitor the status of an interconnect system. One example that demonstrates a need for monitoring a complex interconnect system is in the mining industry, where electronic apparatus is used to control a substantially precisely timed string of detonations. Such a system often uses a multi-wire interconnect where all the device loads are tapped into the same signals at different points of the interconnect system. Marginal interconnect status of the tap wires and connections can affect performance of one or more devices. Conventional integrity check methods often fail to detect such marginal conditions. Due to these and other problems and potential problems, improved status monitoring of an interconnect system would be useful and advantageous in the arts. Reliable yet easy to use detection systems and methods would be particularly beneficial contributions to the art.